Lo Cotidiano Mejorado
by Candy-san
Summary: Soul ya esta acostumbrado al despertar de cada mañana Corregido: Explicaciones entro y uno que otro aviso   LEMMON!


**¡Hola! Otro fic mejorado bueno no sé si se dieron cuenta que eh estado mejorando casi todos mis fics , se perfectamente que en varios de mis fics eh mencionado que me vale un soberano pepino la ortografía xDDD pero la respuesta a mi hipocresía es sencilla y e que: Tan tan tan tengo Windows 7, y no es por presumir pero me di cuenta que en varias ocasiones este mismo te corrige errores comunes y la mayoría de acentos un ejemplo puede ser el:**

**Antes: "¿Que?" **

**Después: "¿Qué?" **

**Digamos que ya no tengo que estar dando el tedioso clic derecho cada vez que falte un acento, que eso era tal vez lo que más me molestaba, ahora a si a disfrutar. Nos Leemos abajo!. **

**Waaaa! Mi primer SoulXMaka wii! Bueno disfrútenlo jiji a lo mejor es algo meloso pero vale la pena xD (o eso creo yo) a si todo en la historia esta siendo narrada por soul jeje atención : LEMMON SI NO TE GUSTA DALE HACIA ATRAS EN TU ORDENADOR **

**ABC: **Pensamiento Soul's POV

Desperté con un peso en el pecho y no se me hacía extraño, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrado. Abro bien los ojos y para mí no sorpresa era Blair, con solo la parte superior de un pequeño bikini que a la mayoría de chicos de 16 les habría encantado tener una chica así en su cama por las mañanas, pero para ser sincero ya me había acostumbrado.

¡Esto todas las santas mañanas! Y el seguimiento de los hechos seria este:

1: Maka entraría con un sartén en la mano o algo parecido y me vería con Blair encima de mi.

2: Me gritaría y después me daría un según ella un merecido Maka-chomp. Y la tercera seria una variante.

3: En el mejor de los casos esperaría a que yo saliera de mi cuarto y al llegar a la cocina me aventaría todo el desayuno a la cara.

(Suspiro) ya estaba bastante cansado de eso, digo 2 años de lo mismo… Así que forcejee un poco con Blair

-Vamos Blair quítate de encima-Dije removiéndome incomodo entre sus senos y la sabana.

-¡Nya!…..¡No Soul-Kun! Blair quiere jugar- Decía esto mientras pegaba mi cara contra sus senos-

Por suerte ya estaba preparado para esto, y para deshacerme de ella en mi cómoda había una lata de sardinas abierta y, aunque olían bastante mal, tenía que librarme de ella.

Tome una sardina y la zarandee a los lados para que Blair se diera cuenta.

-Mira Blair quieres pescado-Dije moviendo el pescado a los lados.

-¡Pescado! ¡pescado! ¡Blair quiere pescado!-

-Pues ve por el- Dije mientras lo lanzaba hacia un lado de mi cómoda

Blair se hiso una pequeña gata para disfrutar más del oloroso pescado y en eso Maka entro a mi habitación con...Como lo predije con un sartén.

Aunque hayan pasado dos años la anatomía de mi compañera no había cambiado demasiado su pecho había crecido poco y su cabello era más largo, de ahí en más nada era diferente y sonriente me dice:

-Soul ya está lista la comida-Dice con los ojos cerrados y moviendo el sartén hacia los lados.

Al abrir los ojos Maka se sorprende al verme libre, y a Blair comiendo un pescado. Sonreí triunfante mientras ella voltea a verme algo extrañada.

-Valla….Bueno apúrate Soul que se hace tarde- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de mi habitación.

¡Sí! ¡Una mañana sin un Maka-chomp!

Me desvestí apresuradamente ya que era un buen día…Pero había olvidado a Blair y mientras estaba sin camisa siento como unas manos me rodean.

-¡Nya! Soul-Kun aún queda tiempo para jugar- Me hablo sensualmente mordiendo mi lóbulo derecho. Mientras sentía que mi nariz se llenaba de sangre, la gata comenzaba a acariciar mi cicatriz.

-¡Ah no! Quítate gata mala, ¡mala!- Dije moviéndome incomodo entre sus brazos.

De pronto oigo pasos y que abren la puerta.

-Soul ¿Que sucede? Escuche gritos- Dijo Maka mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación.

El aire se había quedado congelado ¡DIABLOS TAN BUEN DIA QUE ERA!

-¡Soul!- Dijo Maka sacando un libro no tan pequeño como ella cree y con coraje en su voz.-Maka….¡Chomp!- Dijo mientras incrustaba el libro en mi cráneo.

Solo sentí mi cabeza retumbar mientras escuche un sonoro "Nya" de felicidad por parte de Blair.

-Nya ay que dejar a los tortolos solos- Escuche tendido en el suelo.

-No espera Blair nuestras llaves de la casa- Dijo Maka con desesperación en su voz.

-Nya las dejare allá abajo pero haber como salen- Decía esto mientras se escuchaban las llaves caer al piso de la calle y mi puerta cerrarse.

-No ¡Regrésalas Blair!- Decía Maka con más desesperación, supuse que estaba en la ventana.

¡Demonios! Mientras me levanto del suelo, aun sin camisa, veo a Maka toda roja de la cara, lo más probable por el coraje, viendo hacia la calle mientras yo me sobaba mi cabeza.

Maka me voltea a ver toda sonrojada… ¡Mierda que hermosa se ve!

-Soul ¿Que haremos? Blair dejo las llaves en la calle y nos dejó encerrados en tu cuarto-

Se me había erizado la piel Maka se veía realmente hermosa completamente roja…..Si el chico cool se había enamorado de su compañera nerd, sip así como lo escuchan.

¡Esta era mi oportunidad! Los dos solos, mi cuarto cerrado, yo, sin camisa

-"Bien que quieres hacerlo muchacho"- Escuche al demonio dentro de mi mente pero, ¿¡Que estoy pensando! Sacudí mi cabeza en modo de negación y me acerque a ella.

-Pues creo que tendremos que saltar- Dije mientras me asomaba en la ventana y me acercaba a ella, poniendo uno de mis brazos en la base de la ventana.

-¿¡Que? pero es.. Muy alto- Dijo ella viéndome asustada.

-Maka hemos saltado desde mucho más alto, no me digas que esto te da miedo pecho-plano-Dije con una sonrisa burlona. Ella se sonrojo, y me dio un buen golpe en el brazo con su mano.

-Creo que…..Tienes razón…pero deberías ponerte una camisa- Dijo ella volteando su rostro y señalando mi torso desnudo.

-¡Oh! Cierto-

Me puse mi atuendo de siempre apresuradamente tome mis llaves de la moto y después me dispuse a bajar con Maka.

-¿Lista?-Le dije

-Si-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Saltamos desde mi habitación hasta la calle, solo pude ver la expresión de Maka toda asustada. La abrase por la cintura y a si caímos a la calle, solté deprisa mi agarre para que no se diera cuenta, tomamos las llaves subimos rápidamente a la moto y llegamos al Shibusen justo a tiempo.

El resto del día fue normal, Black Star gritando lo maravilloso que es, Kid cuidando que todo fuera perfectamente simétrico, Patty riendo frenéticamente mientras destrozaba una jirafa, Stein abriendo un animal en clase…. Bueno en fin, lo de siempre y yo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Maka ni por un momento dando excepción cuando ella volteaba a verme.

Esto ya era lo cotidiano verla tanto, desearla tanto, verla enojar por las criticas asía las medidas de su cuerpo, en fin, pero era más que obvio que ella no sentía nada por mí nunca a habido indicios de ello. Salimos de clases para encaminarnos a nuestro departamento.

Mientras que yo estaba en mis pensamientos llegamos a la casa era Viernes a sí que nos pusimos a ver una película de terror, Maka me abrazo varias veces el brazo por el miedo, eso me encantaba. Quise hacerla sentir mucho más segura así que entrelace su mano con la mía. Al final de la película el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de nosotros y no supe quien se quedó dormido primero.

A la mañana siguiente solo sentía una presión en el pecho, sospechando que Maka se había ido a su cama, pensé que era Blair, abrí los ojos con lentitud dándome cuenta que estaba aún en el sofá y que aún era de noche y que no era Blair mi acompañante sino Maka que se había quedado dormida sobre mí y dejando aun nuestras manos juntas.

-Maka- susurre

-…- Solo hubo un suspiro de su parte

-Maka..- Le volví a decir

Solté mi mano para cargar a Maka a su cama, al dejarla en ella solo pude ver su cara de un completo ángel dormido, preciosa y con su cabello suelto.

No pude evitarlo mis instintos enfermos me llamaban, me sente en la cama, y por más que quise evitarlo no me pude controlar me acerque lentamente a su rostro y la bese tiernamente según yo, quería que esa sensación de ese beso robado no terminara nunca, esa sensación del primer beso era lo más delicioso que había sentido el olor de Maka por todos lados me volvía loco. Pero comencé a sentir que Maka despertaba me aparte lo más rápido posible pero ya era tarde Maka ya está despierta….Mierda…Me matara.

-**Diablos mi cabeza tendrá más cráteres que la luna después de esto-** pensé mientras Maka solo se tocaba la boca y yo me quedaba congelado como un idiota enfrente de ella

De pronto su cara se tornó roja….. Ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas ¡por Kami! Me sentía todo un psicópata mientras ella solo me observaba con su cara roja y sorprendida,

-**Rayos Maka ya no me veas más, no me podré controlar- **pero nadie escucho mi suplica, Maka estaba paralizada viéndome con esos ojos jade que me encantaban y como un león contra su presa me abalance contra ella juntando nuestros labios en un tierno beso, casi podía saborear sus labios pero Maka nos separó.

Este era su rechazo definitivo me sentía un completo idiota.

-Soul ¿Que estamos haciendo?- dijo con un poco de trastesa

Me extrañe ¿"estamos"? ósea que ella me correspondió.

-Digo eres mi compañero, mi socio…Soul no quiero herirte o que terminemos igual que mis padres y yo..yo- pero antes de que terminara le di un pequeño beso en la frente y la abrase con fuerza.

-Maka…-

La mire con seriedad ella me sonrío comenzamos a reír tímidamente

-Te propongo algo- Le dije con una sonrisa

-Que Soul-Dijo ella sonriente y con duda.

-Cierra los ojos y si sientes que estoy haciendo algo impropio me golpeas-

Ella obedeció y cerro sus ojos, le bese la frente, después me pase asía su nariz y después a su mejilla. Ningún golpe hasta el momento solo que daban sus labios lentamente me acerque a ellos la bese lentamente mientras ella me correspondía, paso sus brazos por mi pecho hasta llegar hasta mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su espalda mientras esto sucedía metí mi lengua a su boca, Maka se estremeció un poco pero después me siguió el juego el sabor de su boca era delicioso.

Cuando termine de explorar la boca de Maka por completo acaricie su lengua con la mía. De pronto comenzamos a necesitar oxigeno nos separamos solo para tomar un poco de aire para volver a juntar nuestros labios.

La temperatura había comenzado a subir, siento como sus manos dejan mi cuello para pasarse asía mi pecho, pero esta vez, debajo de mi camisa. Sus manos se movían lentamente, pero yo tome la delantera deje su boca para lamer un poco su cuello dejando marcas para que nadie se atreviera a acercarse mientras ella daba pequeños gemiditos de placer.

Su olor, esos gemidos, todo en absoluto me volvía totalmente loco. La despoje de su chaleco y luego de su camisa dejándola solo en el bra. Mientras ella me quito mi camisa la mire, y ella acaricio mi cicatriz viéndola con tristeza tome su mano juntándolas contra mi pecho

-Haría más que esto por ti- ella me miro con agradecimiento pero a la vez con dolor.

-Espero que jamás lo tengas que hacer- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi pecho y besaba una parte de la cicatriz.

-Maka yo mori..- pero antes de terminar "moriría" Maka me beso tiernamente. Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes mientras sonreíamos, me dispuse a quitarle lo que quedaba de ropa y ella me ayudo con la mía quedando los 2 solo en ropa interior pero yo no quería esperar más, así que me dispuse a quitarle su bra pero el maldito seguro me lo impedía ella se rio un poco y se compadeció de mi para ayudarme a quitárselo.

Mire su hermosa anatomía sus pechos no eran tan pequeños como yo pensaba, eran, perfectos, Maka estaba hecha un tomate me encantaba verla así, me pase a sus pechos los explore por completo con mis manos y mi boca.

Comencé a sentir una presión en mi bóxer, pase mis dedos por fuera de la intimidad de Maka, ella gimió con más fuerza. De pronto ella dijo "Es mi turno" y comenzó a lamer y a acariciar mi pecho y mi espalda lamiendo mi cicatriz.

En ese momento perdí totalmente mi cordura, le quite su pantaletas y metí mis dedos en su intimidad lentamente. Moví mis dedos lentamente dentro de ella. Maka gimió y movio sus caderas contra mis dedos en busca de más placer. Rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas, se arqueo al sentir mis dedos más dentro de ella. La presión en mi bóxer era cada vez más grande pero aun no era el momento. Maka me quito el bóxer y comenzó a acariciar mi miembro sin inmutarse, Me encanta esta Maka.

Acaricie con mi mano libre una de sus pernas y lami su hombro dejando otra marca rojisa. Saque mis dedos de su intimidad y rosé su entrada con mi miembro, ella gimió, pero tengo que saber si ella quiere.

-Maka ¿estas segura?- Maka solo me miro y me dijo

-Soul no sería más que contigo-

Sonreí y la hice mia por completo ella se estremeció un poco y se arqueo aún más. Para tranquilizarla la bese nuevamente, pero no pude evitarlo mi mejor amigo me pedía moverme, me comencé a mover lentamente mientras ella gemía, después de un rato ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra mí, eso me indico que quería más.

La bese con pasión y aumente el ritmo de las envestidas, acariciaba su espalda. Maka decía mi nombre de vez en cuando y yo el de ella, y el tan esperado orgasmo se acercaba y yo quería darle mucho más placer, aumente mis envestidas, ella gemía y suspiraba, mientras yo daba uno que otro gemido de placer. El tan esperado momento llego di una embestida mes fuerte y deje mi semilla dentro de ella.

Caímos rendidos en la cama y el sueño tomo posesión de mí, me puse alado de ella y tape nuestros cuerpos con la sabana, Maka me sonrio y de pronto al unísono sonó un

–Te amo- no pude evitar sonrojarme Maka dio una pequeña risa me miro y la bese con pasión antes de quedar completamente dormidos, esto ya no era lo cotidiano…y espero que así se quede

**Biien como estuvo mal pesimo del asco espero opiniones bye bye**

**También daré otro un aviso Señoras y Señores: Mi fic de El Perfume está en estado... No sé si es correcto "Hiatus".**

**Lamentablemente no tengo inspiración ni tiempo para continuarlo, y varios dirán ¿Cómo rayos tiene tiempo para corregir sus fics pero no para continuar su historia? Verán, eh tenido varios problemas con esa historia ya que me eh quedado estancada en ciertas descripciones de como sería más afondo el mundo de Soul (me quede en la descripción de un partido de baseboll) si ay alguna sugerencia o idea por favor POR FAVOR MANDEMELA, lo siento mucho en verdad pero, ESO NO QUITARA EL HECHO DE QUE LO CORRIJA Y LE QUITE LOS HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA, lamento mucho a los que tuve que poner a leer así fue un gran error lo lamento y espero que disfruten mis fics corregidos ( y en algunos casos aumentados xD) Sin más ni más nos leemos después.**

**Candy**


End file.
